1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a room atmosphere creating system, in particular a system which can control the effects of light, temperature, and audio in accordance with the room atmosphere mode set by the user.
2. Related Art
Most of traditional lights are used for illuminating and inable to create special room atmosphere. In addition, there is no connection or integration among the lights, and the controlling method thereof only involves switch on/off. Therefore, it is difficult to arrange the light intensity, color, and hue of different lights integrally. Along with the improvement of quality of life, people of nowadays desire light devices which can be modified in accordance with the room atmosphere condition in the illumination environment. Also, for the convenience of integrally control and disposition, a system for integrating various lighting devices via wireless transmission is further required.